daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Norwegian Buhund
Katee {How Others See You/Social} ' *People see different sections of your personality depending on what you want them too. (Different coats.) *To those that know you, they are very partial to you. *You go with the flow, generally. *Fun loving *Not known entirely for intelligence, but you are very smart. *You prefer to be at home with family but do like the odd outing *Not wary of strangers but not likely to spark up a conversation with one *You are rather easy going and easy to get along with *Very hardy and can endure even the toughest hardship. *When made uncomfortable you would rather retreat to your ‘safe place’ than face the problem at hand *You have a thick skin, but you’re a softy on the inside *You’re a low maintenance type of person. *You respond more positively to authority then you respond to your piers *You can be quite feisty *You will tend to your own needs before you tend to those of others. *You can sometimes be described as vigilant, untiring and active *Quite affectionate to those that deserve it *Can communicate effectively *Some people often relate you to your parents/relatives *You appreciate affection and will reward those that protect you with your coveted affection *An ideal friend to have '{Intellectual} *You don’t see much point in hierarchy and you treat everyone as equals *You work only when you feel the need to accomplish something. *Quite the quick learner *You strive on mental and physical stimulation *You will bounce back fairly well *You will only respond to those you respect *You prefer intelligent conversation to mindless drivel *Very self sufficient *Very agile mind *Can be headstrong and stubborn *Alert '{Physical Attributes} ' *You don’t tire all that easily both mentally and physically *When left to your own devices you often become bored and tired *You aren’t very accident prone though sometimes bad things do happen *Not aggressive but will fight if provoked *You are often heard before you are seen *Brave, but not aggressive *Can work in conditions less than ideal, if you have to *Really enjoy physical exertion *Average in build *Appearance is not one to make a lasting impression – rather average looking *You posses a good amount of energy and can exert to your advantage *Perhaps a good sports person '{Faults} ' *You do have some annoying attributes, perhaps you speak without thinking *This could get you into undesirable predicaments *When left to your own devices you often become bored and sometimes irritating Lumi *Fun-loving *You love people *Very alert as to what is going on around you; vigilant *Highly intelligent *You learn very quickly *Very energetic *You love attention *You’re very affectionate and you love showing it *You need both physical and mental stimulation *You constantly need to learn *Tendency to be head strong and stubborn *Show very little aggression (if at all) *You like to talk *Love people; you’re family especially *Good with children Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive